Harry Potter and the Job*~*~*
by Pigwidegon
Summary: Harry gets a job, Ron gets married, and Lupin comes back. Please R/R!! Kisses to all!!


Harry Potter and the job  
  
Harry Potter was17, and out of work. He wanted to find a job in the wizarding world, but no such  
luck occured He couldn't find anything that looked good. Here's what he found:  
  
Apothecary worker (Diagon Alley) - scoops, wieghs , and packages dragon dung. Pay : 15 silver sickles per hr.  
Wand salesman assistant (Olivander's Wands)10 silver sickles per hr.work mostly during school year,  
some other times too.  
  
Waiter at the leaky cauldron details upon interview  
  
Bell boy at LE Prem O' Shaceva Hotel, Hogsmeade YOU KEEP TIPS! 13 silver s. per hour.  
  
. Many urged him to take a job in the muggle world. Even though thier saying that went agaisnt most everything they stood for.Finnally, Harry turned to the muggle world. Here are some of the ad's that he found.  
Adult carwash:help needed. ,   
  
Vita vittles Hamster feed company-help needed, preferably sealing bags and checking measurements.   
  
And so on And so on. At last, Harry came to the last one there was.   
  
Staten Island mall , Mcdonalds, help wanted as clerk and /or chef. Pays $6.00 per hour.   
  
Harry was lost. He didn't know what to do. Mabye he should be a wand salesman . Mabye he should work at Mcdonalds.Suddenly, a brillant idea came upon him. He would start his own bussiness in the wizarding world! But what would this business be? He could own a quidditch shop! No no, there were already too many. Mabye a restaurant! No, that wouldn't work. What did he know about food? Suddenly, Harry had a stroke of brillance. He ran to his desk. He scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment. Then he walked over to Hedwig's cage. He tied the parchment to her leg, gave her a treat, and told her to go to the ministry of Magic.Then he got his Firebolt, walked outside, and flew to Ron's house. Ron no longer lived with his parents. He had a small house in Hogsmeade that unlike The Burrow, Was not falling apart, but instead looked as if it was brand new. Harry supposed Ron hadn't objected to a little magic. Harry knocked on the door.   
"Just a second! " came Ron's girlfriend's voice . The door opened and Fleur Delacour stood there.  
"Oh hi Harry, Ron's not here right now, but he'll be back soon. Care to come in?"   
" Yeah, thanks."  
"So,......." Said Fleur anxiously  
"Anything new with you ?" She asked throwing Harry what seemed to be a hinting smile.  
"No, what about you?"  
Fleur looked delighted that Harry had asked her   
"Well ," She said , leaning twoards Harry and smoothing her hair with her left hand.She was smiling excentricley.   
"Well..?" Said Harry   
"Oh Harry , You're so blind!" She shoved her left hand in Harry's face.   
Harry looked down to see a silver ring with little blue flowers ingraved into it.   
"You and Ron are -are engaged?" Said Harry.  
Fleur looked at him like she could cry with happiness.   
"He proposed this morning.And yes I know he didn't tell you, and you're his best friend, but he wanted to suprise you."  
"Well I'm certainly suprised!" You're only 17! The both of ya!"  
" If it makes you feel better, we're getting married this summer.Then We'll both be 18!"  
"Oy, 18, now I'm much more relived."  
Fleur looked hurt.  
"No no, I'm really happy for you guys, I really am."  
"Oh thanks Harry!" Fleur hugged him.  
Just then Ron walked in. He was soaked from head to toe in mud.  
Fleur ran over to him.  
"Oh what happened?"   
"Malfoy happened!" Said Ron through gritted teeth.  
"Hi Harry."  
Harry took out his wand.   
"Mudocleanus." He muttered.  
Ron became clean.  
"I was going into Hogsmeade to buy some lifetime mosquito reppelant, and Draco came right up behind me and jumped into a mudpuddle with his new fancy schmancy Muddy Buddy boots."  
"Muddy Buddy boots?" asked Fleur and Harry at the same time.  
"Yeah, if you jump ina mud puddle with them , the mud will splash all over the person in front of you.  
From Zonko's, I expect. Don't reckon he'd buy anything from Fred and George's store. For that matter, I don't reckon they'd sell him anything either."  
Just then Hedwig came soaring through the open door behind Ron.  
She dropped a letter in front of Harry.  
"Thanks." He said.  
Harry opened it and read,  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We do have a lot of land open for you. Further more, The minister of magic,Cornelias Fudge would like to sponsor your operation. please write back as soon as you possibly can. Thank you ever so much.  
Sincerley   
  
Cornelias Fudge, Minister of magic,   
and Evan McJeerdry, Head of Magical buildings and houses.  
  
  
"YES!" Shouted Harry.  
Ron and Fleur looked puzzled.  
"What is it Harry?" Asked Ron.  
"Guys, I was thinking, You know how You-Know-Who-"  
"Thank You!" said Ron.  
" Anyway, you know he was in a muggle Orphange ? And you know how I had to live with muggles?"  
"Yeah, whats your point?" Asked Fleur.  
" Well, I was thinking, ya know, mabye we could create a Orphange for Wizards and Witches."  
"But how would we know if they're magic when they're really young?"Ron asked.  
"Well Hogwarts does it, right? We'll ask Dumbledore how to figure it out."  
Fleur had tears in her eyes.  
"Think of all the little Tykes we'll be helping."  
"But we have to know how to raise kids, ya know? It's not gonna be that easy."Said Ron  
"Aha!" Said Harry.  
"Teachers know how to take care of kids, right?"   
"Yeah I guess," Said Ron.  
"Well," Said Harry smiling.  
"Who's a teacher we know that isn't working right now?"  
"Lupin!" Yelled Ron.  
"Exactly!" Said Harry.  
"Plus, Fudge wants to help us. He can find people to work there and mabye even live there!"  
"Excellant!"Fleur exclaimed.  
"Then, When They're Eleven, off to Hogwarts they go!"Harry said.  
Harry wrote to the Ministry and sent Hewig off again.  
  
  
~*~*~ 6 Months later....  
The construction was done . It had only taken two days with magic.Everywhere Harry looked, something was happening. Kids playing, adults gossiping, Magic taking place . Ron and Fleur were Married and expecting. The child would certainly have plenty of friends. Everything seemed to be going perfectly fine until the last night of October. Halloween.  
"Kids , Kids, stay together!" Yelled Fleur over a bunch of chattering and laughing children.   
Trick - or-Treating was very fun in the wizarding world as you might have expected.Everywhere you looked there was a child dressed in one costume or another.  
"Okay, guys you know what to do, head count."  
"Hey, Rolin isn't here!" Cried Ron.  
"I thought Lupin was in charge of the group he's in."  
"Yeah, but where's Lupin?"  
Harry looked up at the sky.  
"Uh-oh"  
"Full moon." Whispered Harry to Ron and Fleur  
Hermione , who was another adult who worked there came over to them.  
"Guys, Lupin had a late afternoon nap. He slept passed four, but no one relizaed it. We were too busy with the Halloween feast."  
"And?" Said Fleur.  
"And, four is when he takes wel you know, his potion.If he takes it after four, it dosn't work."  
A small kid suddenly came up behind Hermione.  
"Hermi-onnneee?" He asked shakily  
" Yeah Rolin?"   
"I followed Remus, because I'm in his group. He told me to go back, and that he would be here tommorow night.After that he made a wierd noise and ran."  
Hermione looked at Harry.   
"Fantastic."She said.  
Hermione bent down and picked Rolin up.   
"It's okay, Remus just went on a short trip. Ya know," She addded quietly to Harry, Ron and Fleur, I think we should not make our annual stop to the witch who lives in the woods.In fact, I think we'll send someone to get her here."  
"Kids, slight change of plans!" Yelled Harry.  
"We're not going to the witch in the woods this year, for very serious, real,and scary reasons that I cannot explain. We will go straight to Hogsmeade instead. If anyone goes remotley close to the forest, and lives to tell about it, you will be in very serious trouble."   
And with that,off they went.  
  
~*~  
  
EPILOUGE:Lupin was fine. the kids are doing great. Harry and Cho Chang are now going out. Ron and Fleur's baby is a girl named Caitlin. They have now been expecting again for 4 months, with their daughter being 9 months.Hermione put a restraining order on Victor Krum, and is now going steady with Dean Thomas.Crookshanks is still alive and well. So are Hedwig, Errol, and Pigwidgeon.(My name here)Harry's scar hasn't hurt in 3years. Lupin has been setting every adult's alram clock to four in the afternoon, in case someone falls asleep or forgets.  
  
Authors note: This is my longest story I ever written here. I worked extremley hard on it. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! But one thing,:PLEASE DO NOT CORRECT ME ON MY SPELLING , GRAMMER, FORMAT, PARAGRAHS OR STUFF!!! It really drives me nuts. ( I know my ending was a little short.)Thanks So much for reading. Do you think I should write about Harry Potter character's futures? PLEASE REVIEW! If you have any confusion,I will write what something really meant in a review, so keep checking them, and review as many times as you want! Thanks !P.S. Thanks to Fubar for your help! PPS I plan to write about the charecters future's even if you don't want me too.Plus, I'm going to write another story about Snape and his farts. And just to clear up any confusion about Snape and the Giant Evil Fart, Supernouseomphone is Snape (Private joke between Fubar and I.)  
Thanks for reading! Enjoy my other stories! Ta!  
  



End file.
